


Community Centre Party

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon wants to meet this Jack she has heard so much about.  Ianto has to ask his lover if he will come to his nephew’s birthday party and meet the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts).



Title: Community Centre Party  
Pairing: Janto  
Rating: PG at the moment, but could change  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Torchwood  
Summary: Rhiannon wants to meet this Jack she has heard so much about. Ianto has to ask his lover if he will come to his nephew’s birthday party and meet the family  
Feedback: Yes please

NB For Vivian finally posted the first chapter lol. Ianto survived COE, let’s say there was an antidote that they had found, and he took it. Also, Gwen is not pregnant. Please step into my world of denial, enjoy your stay.

Chapter One

Ianto glared down at his mobile, and then sighed. There was no way Jack was going to say yes to this. He grabbed the mug full of scolding hot coffee and headed to Jack’s office.

Ianto stopped at the doorway and stared in. He smiled at Jack concentrating hard on his paperwork. He couldn’t believe this man wanted him. Jack was charming, captivating and good-looking. The smile fell from the Welshman’s face, wondering when Jack would wake up and realise he wanted someone different, someone like Gwen. Ianto was so confused about what their relationship was. It started off with flirting, the friendship, and back to the flirting. Ianto tried to get his mind of the CCTV camera footage of when Jack had first come back. The way he had looked at her, and how much she wanted him to say anything so she could cancel the wedding. Ianto knew one day he would have to talk to Jack about this, about his feelings, and what their relationship was. That would happen another day, today he had a favour to ask.

Jack looked up and saw Ianto who stood in the doorway holding a mug. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone like Ianto. He was loyal to a fault, and so very adventurous in bed. Even though Ianto had never been with a man, he had thrown himself into it completely. No one person or creature in this whole universe made him feel like Ianto did. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this. Even though they were perfect together, he had noticed recently that there was something bothering his lover. If Ianto didn’t start talking about it soon, he was going to have to mention it. There was also a problem with Gwen, with them all almost dying she had started to flirt with him again. Jack had honestly thought they were past that. It also looked like she didn’t realise what she was doing and how much it would hurt Ianto. He was going to have to talk to her about this as well.

‘Ianto.’ Jack grinned at the younger man. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to the mug. ‘I hope that is for me.’

Ianto laughed. ‘Of course it is.’ Ianto walked in and placed it down onto the desk. ‘Uhhh, I need to ask you something.’

Jack waited for a moment, but Ianto stood there fidgeting. ‘What is it Ianto? I am guessing it’s not something I’m not going to like isn’t it?’ Jack replied, and grinned. To be honest there, wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for his lover to make him happy.

‘Well, my sister called, and,’ Ianto paused, ‘did I tell you about her friend seeing us?’

Jack frowned at him. ‘No, seeing us how?’ The immortal hoped it wasn’t something to adult as it had been passed onto Ianto’s sister.

‘We had dinner at that French restaurant.’ Ianto explained.

‘Ok and your sister called you to…..’ Jack stared at Ianto and waited for him to continue.

‘Well she heard so much about you, Rhiannon wants to meet you. My nephew David is having a birthday party, and she wants us to go.’ Ianto rushed it all out.

‘You want me to meet your family?’ Jack asked.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

'Well, I wouldn't say that exactly.' Ianto mumbled.

Jack wanted to smile, but kept it to himself. 'Then, what exactly would you call it?' He asked.

'I would call it more of a…..'Ianto stuttered to a stop, and then he sighed. 'Fine, yes my family want to meet you. What there is of it.'

Jack stood up, walked around the desk and over to Ianto. 'It's fine Ianto. I'd love to meet them.' Jack gently kissed his lover on the lips.

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned forwards, his lips parted. He couldn't get enough of Jack; it was an addiction that he never wanted to lose. Jack couldn't resist that face; he wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him against his body. Jack opened his mouth, and the kiss became deeper, the slowly explored each other's mouths. Ianto had wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, and the let them slide lower to cup, his ass.

Gwen stood in the door and watched them. She knew that Jack had feelings for her; there was always something between them. Gwen was going to let it all go and be with Rhys, but after everything that had happened she couldn't. She deserved to be happy. She didn't want to hurt Ianto, but Gwen knew that he would do anything for Jack. If Jack wanted her, Ianto would let him go.

'Uhhh Jack?' Gwen called out from the doorway.

Jack sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Ianto. He reached up and slowly stroked his thumb across Ianto's cheek. 'Let me know when?'

'When what?' Gwen asked and she didn't like how Jack looked at Ianto. This was not supposed to happen.

Ianto turned and smiled at her. 'My sister wants to meet him, so we've been invited to my nephew's birthday party.

Gwen opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could speak. 'You're meeting Ianto's family. I didn't think you did things like that. Only people in relationships do, right?'

Ianto pulled away, he didn't look at Jack, but if Gwen thought that was what they were something must be obvious.

Jack sighed as he realised what the problem might be with Ianto. His young lover thought it was only for fun. He didn't realise how much Jack actually loved him. That was going to change, and with that hopefully Gwen would get the idea.

'Yes Gwen that is what people in relationships do. That is why I'm going to meet Ianto's family.' Jack replied with a huge smile on his face. That got even bigger when Ianto's head shot around to look at him in surprise.

'You're in a relationship with Ianto?' Gwen asked confused.

'Yes Gwen.' Jack replied sharply, he was getting annoyed now. He turned to look at Ianto, who stared at him confusedly. 'I am in a relationship with Ianto.' Jack moved his head and gently kissed Ianto. 'How about we go shopping together and get a gift for him?'

Ianto nodded, he still didn't quite believe what Jack said. Would that change when he realised that Gwen was there for the taking?

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the two men. She wasn't going to give up so easily, she knew that Jack loved her. Soon everyone would see that, and Ianto would move on and find someone more suitable to him. It wasn't Jack. Captain Jack Harkness was larger than life, and Ianto, was just Ianto. Jack definitely needed someone like her; she would prove that to him.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Ianto sat down at the computer and started to type. It was getting late. Gwen had finally gone home when Jack left; he said he had some important things to do. Jack and he had gone out at lunch and bought David a gift. Ianto had never been as happy as he was then. Just spending time wandering around with Jack, like every other couple. It was, apart from the dinner at the restaurant, one of the few things that made them seem a couple. Ianto just had a little work to complete, and then he could head off home.

Ianto looked up and saw the picture of Tosh and Owen. He reached out and touched Tosh's face.

'I miss her two.' Jack replied from behind him.

'It's weird, all these changes. The hub is gone, and here we are in a temporary office building off all things until something is sorted out.' Ianto didn't want to talk about Tosh. It still hurt too much, to think about her. He turned around to face Jack. 'Are you sure you didn't arrange this building.' Ianto replied slyly.

'Why?' Jack stared at him in confusion.

'Well I know how you like offices?' Ianto leaned back, and his suit jacket slid open.

'Yes, I do like offices.' Jack's eyes roved over Ianto's form. Without thinking, he moved forward and stepped in between Ianto's now parted legs. He stared down at his lover.

Ianto smiled. 'Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it.'

'So did I. We'll have to do more things like that.'

'What by my nephew presents?' Ianto chuckled.

'No, go out more. Ianto I know what Gwen said, or implied. I just wanted you to know that you're not a dirty little secret or just for fun. It's more to me than that; you mean more to me than that.' Jack desperately wanted Ianto to understand.

'Thank you Jack, that means a lot.' Ianto reached out and took hold of Jack's hand.

Jack could see there was still something wrong, but at least they were moving forward.

'Ok let's go.' Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and into his arms.

'Where are we going?' Ianto asked as his arms went around Jack's neck.

'Well you know when I left early?' Jack asked.

'You wanted to escape from Gwen as she seemed to follow you everywhere, and you had to leave to do important things?' Ianto grinned as he spoke.

'Well I had that important thing to do before Gwen started following me around like a lost puppy. Me, being able to leave at that time was just lucky.'

Ianto laughed. 'Lucky, right. So what were the important things you had to do, or can't you tell me?'

'Well, I had to make a reservation at a restaurant for dinner, for us tonight.'

'We're going out? Why didn't you arrange it here?' Ianto leaned more into Jack's body.

'I didn't want Gwen to overhear. We haven't gone out enough. I want to show you off, and make everyone jealous.' Jack kissed Ianto gently.

'I think they'll be jealous of me.' Ianto mumbled against his lips.

'How about they'll be jealous of both of us?' Jack replied.

'Sounds good to me.' Ianto quickly muttered before he kissed Jack harder. His mouth opened, and Jack's tongue entered his mouth tasting and exploring. Ianto could feel strong hands move from his waist to cup his bum, and pull him tightly against his own. Ianto couldn't get enough of Jack.

Jack finally managed to pull away. 'We have plans Ianto,' and laughed as his young lover whined in frustration, but still tried to find his mouth again. 'Ianto you drive me crazy, but we have to go. I want to take you out and spoil you.'

Ianto took and deep breathe and pulled away. Jack almost reached out for him again, when he saw the lust filled look on Ianto's face. His eyes darkened with desire. This look on Ianto was almost irresistible, but he had a plan. A plan to show Ianto what he meant to the immortal.

'Spoil me.'

'Yes spoil you.' He grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him towards the door shutting off the lights and setting the alarm once the reached it.

XXXXX

A bright light suddenly appeared in the dark alleyway. Cats hissed and ran away in fright. Out of this light came a man.

John Hart.

'It's good to be back.' He smirked.

TBC


	4. Four

N/B Sorry for the delay in replies and posts, my health has been really bad.

Chapter Four

John stood and stared at the gaping hole that used to be the hub.

'What the hell happened?' He muttered to himself. He looked down at his time travel wristband and pressed a few buttons. John smiled to himself as it started to beep. 'It'll be good to see you again Jack.' The time traveller muttered as he started to follow the trail of the man he loved.

XXXXX

Gwen arrived back at Torchwood office and looked around; all the lights were turned off. One of the rooms had been made into a bedroom for Jack. She had heard Ianto earlier saying that he was going to go home and sleep in his own bed. She hoped to catch Jack alone so they could talk.

Gwen tapped in the alarm code and waited for the beeping to stop. She then slipped the key into the lock and turned it.

'Jack.' Gwen called out as she walked through the office to his room. She tapped on the door softly. 'Jack.' She called out again; when there was no answer she opened the door. Gwen held her breath and hoped that he was there. The disappointment felt like a sharp pain as she noticed the made bed. It was obvious he left with Ianto. Gwen walked over to the bed and sat down on the side she knew Jack slept on. She had heard him and Ianto joke about it.

Gwen opened the drawer and laying there face down was the back of a photograph. She smiled to herself and hoped it was a picture of her or them. She reached out and turned it over so she could look at it. Her face fell; it was a picture of Jack and Ianto arms wrapped around each other laughing. Below it was another one; she sighed and looked at that one. It was the two of them in a passionate kiss. What had changed so much that Jack no longer looked at her with passion? He had done that even while he was seeing Ianto, but obviously things were now different.

Gwen felt at a loss, she had no idea what to do. The only thing she could do to confirm things were to ask Jack herself. She got to her feet; it was time to head back home to Rhys. She did love him, in a way. He was a good man, but he wasn't Jack.

XXXXX

Ianto couldn't help smile as he finished his dessert. He had never been here before, but they would unquestionably come back. It was a same-sex friendly restaurant. This meant that they could hold hands, and do all those romantic things that everyone else did, and the business would not get complaints.

He looked down at their linked hands; Jack's thumb was rubbing across his knuckles.

'This has been fantastic Jack.' Ianto smiled over at him.

'I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.' Jack paused for a moment. 'Ianto there are some things I need to say to you.'

'Ok.' Ianto replied now feeling a little worried.

Jack chuckled. 'We're not breaking up or anything like that. You're not getting rid of me that easy.' The immortal took a deep breath. 'It's about Gwen, and us. Look Ianto, I don't want to be with Gwen. Not romantically. When I first met her, she was a breath of fresh air. She embodied those extraordinary qualities of the human race. I found that sexy. When I came back, I'd changed with everything that had gone on. I knew that I wanted to go seeing you, but there was still something about Gwen.' He paused and looked at Ianto who was staring at him intently. 'Then things between us changed, and I thought you had died. I had never felt so empty, and when I woke up….I couldn't imagine another day without you, but there you were staring down at me. I had never seen such a glorious sight. I love you Ianto, I want to be with you. I want us to have a genuine relationship. I know I have to talk to Gwen, but I needed you to know. I had to show you.'

'I love you too Jack. I always thought I was second best. You couldn't have Gwen so I would do. At the start, it was fine, but then I fell in love with you. It was breaking my heart every time you gazed at her. I'm still scared that she will announce how she feels, and you'll leave me.' Ianto looked down at the table.

'That is never going to happen. I am going to show you what you mean to me.' Jack pulled up Ianto's hand and kissed it gently.

'There something I've wanted to ask you for a while. I'm still not sure I should do.' Ianto mumbled.

'You can ask me anything, you know that.'

'Will you move in with me?' Ianto spoke quickly, but by the reaction on Jack's face the other man deciphered what he had said.

'You want me to move in?' Jack repeated.

'Yes, I do.' Ianto smiled at him.

'I'd love to. We'll start moving my stuff across tomorrow. Not that I have a lot of things.' Jack chuckled. Things were going better than he thought.

XXXXX

As soon as Ianto's flat door closes Jack feels himself being shoved against it. Jack had never seen Ianto this aggressive before, and he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Ianto attacked Jack's mouth, their tongues tangled together. Jack moaned into that kiss, but he wanted more, so much more. Just as they started to attack their clothes Jack's wristband started to beep.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Jack and Ianto pulled away from each other, they both glared at the wrist-strap.

'Uhhh Jack we know who appeared last time when that thing beeped.' Ianto growled. He had enough dealing with Gwen; he didn't know how he could cope with John Hart after his man as well.

'Yeah I know.' Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and pulled him back. This was to make sure there was enough room to see the image if there is one. He released Ianto's hands and pressed the button on the device. Suddenly, a holographic image of John Hart appears.

'Jack, I'm back. I've done a lot of thinking, and I know that I need you. I've changed. I will always love you, please let me show you.' The image then vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Ianto dropped his head, so his chin was almost touching his chest. 'Just great, honestly this is just perfect. Now, not only do I have to worry about Gwen trying to steal you away, but John as well. He really is a man who can't stand the word no.'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms. 'You have nothing to worry about. I love you Ianto. I'm not leaving you for anyone or anything. Even if the doctor turned up, I wouldn't leave you here. He would have to take both of us, or neither of us.'

'I might get a little clingy and a little jealous while they are both around.' Ianto hated to admit to this, but he knew how he could be.

Jack laughed; his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. 'You can cling to me anytime. You can even climb me like a tree.' He gave Ianto a wink. 'The whole jealousy thing, we can have jealous sex.'

Ianto couldn't help but laugh. 'I think you are focusing on the jealous sex part.'

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. The smile fell as he looked at his wrist-strap. 'I guess we'd better find out what he wants. Can you call Gwen?'

'Why do you want me to call her?' Ianto looked at him and waited for an answer.

'It's quite late at night I don't want her to get the wrong idea. We can also tell her we're moving in together.' Jack explained.

'You still want to move in with me.' Ianto's voice was so low that it could just be heard. He was terrified of Jack one day deciding he had made a mistake.

'Of course I do. I haven't wanted something this much since I met you.' Jack grinned at the memory of Ianto in tight jeans. 'You looked mighty hot in those jeans, but you in a suit. You always manage to take my breath away.'

Ianto blushed. 'I'm surprised you fell in love with me. You can and have had pretty much anyone.'

'You're special Ianto; there is no one like you. I will never forget you.' Jack wiped a tear away. 'Sorry I don't like thinking about you not being around. I know what it felt like when I thought you were gone. We'd better get going.' Jack nodded at Ianto's mobile that was in his hand.

Ianto watched Jack walk over to the window and stare out. He couldn't help but be pleased how much his lover would miss him. Then the thoughts of Jack being alone, and of all those people humanoids or aliens that he had lost. He took a deep breath and pressed speed dial 2.

'Hey Gwen, we seem to have a problem. Head back to the office and we'll talk there.' Ianto paused for a moment. 'What's going on Gwen?'

Jack turned to look at Ianto and then walked across to him. Was there something wrong with Gwen?

'What's going on?' Jack mimed the words.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, and then they slumped. 'We'll be there as soon as we can.'

'Ianto?'

Ianto shook his head, the plastic creaking in his hand as he squeezed. 'She is already at the office.'

'She's what?' Jack asked.

'She's already at the office; she wanted to 'talk' to you.' Ianto gritted his teeth.

'I will talk to her. I'll make her understand that nothing is going to happen between us. I'll do the same with John.' Jack promised.

'Yeah, good luck with that. We'd better go. The quicker we deal with this, the quicker we can come home.'

'Home, I love the sound of that.' Jack kissed Ianto quickly.

XXXXX

Gwen hated the fact that Ianto could tell something was wrong. She didn't want to tell him where she was. It would be obvious why she came, anything else she could have called him. It didn't take long before the black SUV stopped outside the office door. She had made she that everything was locked, and the alarm had been turned on. She ran over and climbed into the back seat.

'What's going on?' Gwen asked.

Jack turned to look at Ianto; he reached out and squeezed his hand. Gwen could feel the anger burning inside. Jack had always wanted her. She was confident he still did, but there was also now a doubt in her mind.

'I've received a message from John.'

'John,' Gwen groaned. 'Please tell me it is not the John I am thinking of.' That was the last thing she needed, someone else interested in Jack.

Ianto turned to look at her. 'It's John Hart, and he wants Jack.'

'You're kidding.' Gwen muttered this was becoming a nightmare.

They finally pulled over, and the three of them climbed out of the vehicle.

Jack walked over to Ianto. 'I'm going to have a quick chat with Gwen. The last thing we need is the two of them to get me at the same time.'

'Are you sure now is the right time?' Ianto queried.

'I need to get this out of the way or at least set her straight, before we meet John.' Jack tried to explain. 'When we have time, I will explain better. I just need her to understand that what she wants is not going to happen.'

'Ok, I'll wait here.' Ianto smiled at him.

Gwen watched as Jack walked over to her. She smiled at him; it fell from her face when she saw the look on his.

'What is it Jack?' She asked.

'Look Gwen, you need to understand something.' He paused for a moment. 'When you first joined, I did find you very attractive. Your love of life was intoxicating. It wasn't too long after that Ianto and I started sleeping together. He needed something, and so did I. When I came back from that missing year, I was confused. I wanted you both, and you were engaged. When I awoke, and I thought Ianto was dead, my heart broke. I didn't want to wake up ever again. I'd lost the man I loved. It's been a long time since I had been in love like that. Then I looked up, and next to you there he was. I was so relieved and happy. I knew then I couldn't and wouldn't let him go. The only thing that would have happened between us would have been sex; I do love you but only as a friend. I was attracted to you, but I never loved you.'

'Why are you telling me this now?' Gwen forced the tears back.

'It's going to be problem enough of John wanting me back. I need you to understand, I thought you did. You were treating me as a best friend, and then it was back to flirting. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I still hope you will remain our friend.' Jack turned and looked at Ianto.

Gwen stared at his profile, she had never seen that besotted look on Jack's face before. She still couldn't believe it was all over Ianto. 'I, are you sure Jack? I mean we could be incredible together.'

'Gwen, Ianto and I are out of this world. I'm not leaving him, I love him. I am sorry that I flirted with you. I wish I realised earlier what he meant to me. You can't help whom you love.' Jack waited for any kind of reaction, feelings or thought.

'I don't know Jack. I can't turn of these feelings I have for you. I still think we would be perfect for each other. I won't say or do anything until John has gone.'

'Gwen, if you cared about me you would want me to be happy.' Jack glared at her.

'I do Jack. I think you can do better than him.'

'It's not what you want Gwen, it's what I want, and who I want. Ianto and I are together. We are moving in together.' Jack watched as her face paled. He didn't want to be that harsh, but nothing was getting through to her. 'I understand if you want to leave Torchwood. Just so you understand any inappropriate touching by you on me won't be tolerated. No comments or jokes about Ianto, which is not going to happen.'

'Why are you making these rules now?' Gwen glowered at him.

'I am making sure that you can't do anything that you may interpret as me coming on to you. You're not giving much choice.' With that Jack turned around and stalked back to Ianto.

'What's wrong?' Ianto asked as he reached out and he gently stroked Jack's cheek.

'Gwen, she thinks she will be better for me, better than you. I don't think she is going to give up. I've told her we're moving in together. I've also made some rules'.

'What rules?' Ianto asked he hated the fact that Gwen was only thinking of herself.

'She is not allowed to touch me inappropriately or in a way that could make her think I am interested in her. She also is not allowed to make comments or jokes about you.'

'You're a remarkable man Jack. I can understand why she wouldn't want to let go. Our relationship has also come out of the blue. It did to us. I think she just needs a little time to get her mind around it.'

'I hope so; I am not giving you up for anything.' Jack replied determinedly.

Ianto couldn't help it; he needed to feel Jack against him before they dealt with John. Ianto placed his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

'Well, well this is a surprise. I thought you would be with the Welsh bit of skirt over there.' John indicated his head towards Gwen. 'She was the one that I thought you had a thing for.' He then turned to look at Ianto. 'So eye candy is the one that is in my way.' John threatened him.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Jack shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe all of this was happening. Normally, people fighting over him, would be terrific news, amazing even. Then he could have persuaded them into a threesome or moresome he would be absolutely thrilled. Well, he would have been thrilled if he wasn't with Ianto, and realised how much he loved the other man. Jack wouldn't even consider cheating on him. The one thing that he had actually learnt in his exceptionally long life was that when you loved someone like that you held on with everything you had. He felt guilty about Gwen because he had encouraged her at the start, and John well he didn't feel anything towards him. What they had was fun, back in the day, but not now. It was obvious that John had become more emotionally attached to him.

'John, I'm not in love with you. I don't want to be with you. I never have, not even back then. I thought you wanted what I did, some fun? I'm in love with Ianto, and that isn't going to change. Why can't you understand that?' Jack wanted to know.

'You don't know what it's like to love someone. That person is all you think about, all you ever want to be with. You want to know everything about them.' John turned to Gwen and saw her nod. 'See the Welsh bit of skirt over there, she understands.'

Yes, Gwen understood, but she didn't want John here. She turned and glared at the time traveller. He could be anywhere, why was it this time period, and this Jack that he wanted.

Jack would have tried to fob him off, or reminded him that he had loved people in his past. Those past loves included The Doctor, and Rose Tyler. He didn't need to do that. It could put Ianto in danger, but he knew that if he hid what they had it would destroy the young man anyway.

'I know what it's like to be in love John.' Jack replied simply.

'Yeah Jack, we all know about your sordid history.' John muttered he was tired of hearing about it.

'I wasn't talking about my past John. I was talking about my present.' With that Jack walked over and took Ianto's hand. 'I've already said this to Gwen, but it bears repeating if either of you truly loved me you would want me to be happy. It's obvious that you don't, all you are doing is thinking of yourselves.' Jack took a deep breath, and he felt Ianto squeeze his hand. 'Even if I weren't with Ianto, I still wouldn't be with either of you. All that would happen is that we'd all end up unhappy.'

Ianto turned and smiled brightly at his lover. He couldn't believe that Jack wanted to be this open with people. To tell them how he honestly felt, about them, and about him. This was more that he could have ever dreamed off.

John choked the laughter back. 'You're in love with eye candy? Yeah, right.' He turned and looked at Gwen. He expected an amused look on her face, but that isn't what he saw. What John saw was defeat. 'Jesus, you really are in love with him.' John was at a loss on what to do. He had expected to come back, see Jack playing the field and use that. It didn't matter to him if John slept around; it was who they both were. It was what he thought they both were. Jack being in love with someone, which was a shock to the system. John would have thought it was still a plan, but Gwen was not that great an actress.

Jack glared at him. 'Stop calling him eye candy, his name is Ianto. You aren't going to get what you want John. Why don't you leave?'

'I'm not quite ready to go yet.' John murmured. He still wasn't 100% sure that this wasn't a game. He was staying around just to make sure, and maybe he could still win Jack over. John's game plan would have to change; the usual seduction wouldn't work on him. He turned to look at Ianto, but maybe it would work on the young Welshman. 'I'll see you all around.' John winked at Ianto, and turned and walked down an alleyway.

'Shall we go after him?' Gwen asked.

'And do what? Apart from wanting me he actually hasn't done anything. I don't want him around the office, do you?' Jack asked and watched as both Gwen and Ianto both shook their heads. 'Let's head off. Gwen we'll drop you back at your place. Come in a little later tomorrow. I know Ianto, and I will be late, we will also be gone for a few hours in the afternoon.'

'Why?' Gwen pouted.

'It's Ianto's nephew's party.'

'I thought that would be later, didn't you only get the present?' Gwen wanted to know.

'Yes, Ianto wasn't sure how to ask me. He left it to the very last minute.' Jack turned and looked at his lover.

Ianto ducked in his head shyly as Jack smirked at him. Everything about what he thought their relationship was had changed. Not only had he told Gwen and John that he loved Ianto, they were moving in together, but Jack was also meeting his family. They all silently got into the SUV and headed back.

XXXXX

Later Ianto lay curled up in Jack's arms. They decided to have a lay in and then going to his nephew's birthday party. He couldn't believe how much had changed between them in such a short time. Ianto chuckled at the thought of Jack and his sister meeting.

XXXXX

Gwen sat in the office by herself; she hadn't managed to get much sleep. She had thought about what Jack had said. She did want him to be happy, but Gwen knew that she could make him even happier if she had the opportunity to prove that.

The door opened and in walked John. He smirked at her. He knew that Jack still found him attractive; it was obvious since meeting again in Cardiff. They had fought and kissed. That appeal would never die. He just had to bring it out. They had a history together, a long one.

John surged forward grabbed Gwen and kissed her. Gwen tried to push him away.

'Jack only likes to share when he is involved. He does get extremely jealous.' John whispered in her ear.

Gwen paused for a moment. They were playing a highly dangerous game, but it could work in her favour. She remembered how Jack looked when he found out she was engaged to Rhys. It only took a moment for her to grab John's head and pull him into a kiss. Gwen knew that Jack and Ianto would look over the security footage, with alien debris, and life forms coming through the rift you could never be too careful.

XXXXX

Rhiannon looked at her watch again. Ianto had promised that he would be here. She truly hoped that he would bring his lover, Jack. She had heard so much about him. A man with movie star looks was dating her brother. She looked up, and her jaw dropped.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Ianto and Rhiannon sat down and watched as Jack went around and charmed the room.

'I didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't it. He's….' Rhiannon's voice faded off. Just like everyone else she had been charmed by him.

'He's one of a kind.' Ianto replied, a small happy smile on his face. Every so often Jack would seek him out, and smile at him.

'It's obvious he loves you Ianto.'

'I know that, now'

Rhiannon reached out and grabbed his arm. 'What do you mean now?'

'When we started this thing between us it wasn't a relationship. We just took comfort in each other. The more time we spent together, I began to fall in love. I didn't know about him. I always thought he had feelings for someone else. When you wanted him to come to this,' Ianto indicated the decorated community centre room. 'He told me that he loved me. Jack's also going to move in with me.'

'Isn't that rather quick?' She asked as much as she was charmed by Jack, the person that she cared about was her brother.

Ianto chuckled. 'This thing between us started years ago. Even though it was comfort we hadn't seen anyone else. Jack and I are together 24/7.'

'Well as long as you are happy Ianto. I only want you to be happy.'

Ianto turned to his sister. 'I know, and I am.' Brother could help but laugh as Mica tugged at Jack's trouser leg to get his attention.

'I think it must be something in our genes.' Rhiannon whispered. She waited until Ianto looked at her. 'We're all under the spell of Jack.'

'Maybe it is.'

David ran over to them and stopped in front of Ianto. 'Uncle Ianto, Uncle Jack said that if it was ok with you and if you weren't working you could come and see me play football one Saturday.'

Ianto looked over at Jack who nodded at him. He smiled back at his lover, and then looked down at his nephew. 'Well Uncle Uhhhh Jack and I will do our best. I'll get the dates, times and places from your mum. We'll do our best to make it.'

'Thank you Uncle Ianto, and thanks for bringing Uncle Jack. He's sooo cool, everyone is so jealous that he is dating you.'

'Well I'm glad I could help you with getting some cool points.' Ianto grinned as he watched David run off to join his friends. They once again circled Jack, each of them doing what they could to get his attention.

'There is something unique about him.' Rhiannon watched as her husband also tried to keep Jack's attention. 'It doesn't matter if it is a man or woman, child or adult. Everyone wants his attention.'

'He's an amazing man.' Ianto couldn't take his eyes of Jack. It still amazed him, that this man wanted him, was in love with him.

'The only person, who does have his attention entirely, is you.' Rhiannon nudged his shoulder. 'I can't believe I'm jealous that my brother has a hotter man than me.'

Ianto laughed along with her. It had been so long since they had been like this. 'He is extremely hot.'

'I bet he looks hotter naked.' Rhiannon muttered. Ianto turned and winked at her. The smile fell from her face. 'I'm sorry Ianto.'

'What for?'

'I should have tried to help you more growing up. I could have done something to stop him from abusing you.'

'Rhi, it wasn't abuse. He just pushed me hard.' Ianto tried to make her feel better.

'No, it was abuse. He pushed you so much; you came home covered in bruises. I know some of them he did himself.'

'Rhi, its fine. It's over, let it go.'

'I was afraid that he would turn his attention on me. I was terrified that he would hit me, and I didn't know if I could deal with it.' Rhiannon looked down at her hands.

Ianto reached out and covered her hands with his. 'I'm glad that you didn't get involved. The last thing I ever wanted was you to be in the same situation as me. You were a kid; there wasn't anything you could do.'

'It drove us apart. After you left home we weren't that close, I heard from you, but it was like talking to a stranger. Ianto, I don't want it to be like that anymore. Do you think we could try and become closer?'

'I'd like to try.' Ianto pulled Rhiannon into his arms and held her tightly.

XXXXX

Jack smiled as he watched brother and sister hug. He wasn't sure what to expect when they came, but he had enjoyed himself. It would be good to make sure Ianto spent more time with his family. Jack knew that he could also show Ianto how much he truly did love him. He didn't think that his young lover actually knew how deeply in love Jack had fallen. There was no one else he wanted in this whole universe.

XXXXX

'You were the hit of the party.' Ianto laughed as they made their way into the quiet office.

'I had to make sure they liked me, they are your family. You never know one day I might be their brother-in-law.' Jack grinned as he walked passed a frozen Ianto.

Ianto shook his head and grabbed hold of Jack's arm. 'Would you like to one day I mean? We've only got to the point of actually admitting how we feel, but do you think that it could be in the cards for us?'

Jack gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 'I absolutely think it could be in the cards for us.'

'Well, uhhhh that's good.' Ianto just stood there and grinned idiotically. They had just planned to actually get married sometime in the future. Finally, his personal life had started to look up.

'Let's check the security recording, grab some of my things, and then head back to you…our place.'

'Sounds like a plan. Uhhhh Jack, I had this made in case you said yes.' Ianto held out the key to his place.

Jack grabbed hold of it, and then pulled Ianto into his arms. He tried to put everything he felt into that kiss. He smiled as he pulled back and noticed the dazed look on his lovers face. 'Thank you Ianto. I'm glad we're on the same page about us now.'

'So am I.' Ianto picked up the control and sat next to Jack as they started the security feed.

Ianto suddenly pressed pause, as Gwen and John had started to kiss. 'What the fuck is she doing?' He hissed.

'Forward it on; let's see how far she takes this.' Jack ordered his voice cold.

Ianto turned to look at him worried. Jack could feel his worry; he reached out and took hold of his lover's hand.

'I'm worried for her as a friend.' Jack explained. He knew it would take some time for Ianto to believe that Jack was with the person he wanted.

As soon as Gwen and John started to have sex they forwarded it on. They could see both John and Gwen look at the camera.

'He didn't use her.' Ianto announced.

'No, he didn't. I am guessing they thought it would make me jealous.'

'Yeah, they think that you don't truly love me, and so this would upset you.'

'It upsets me but not for the reason they thought. I hate the fact that they plainly don't care about me. They just want me. What truly pisses me off about Gwen, is that the lack of concern about your feelings.'

'It's fine Jack.'

'No, Ianto it isn't. You are the most important person in my life. I am getting sick and tired of this game they are both playing.'

'I'm not the only one who is being ignored.' Ianto whispered.

'I know Gwen did this to him before with Owen. I think it's time we told him. She has to realise that there are consequences of playing with people's lives, and emotions.'

'I agree, if Gwen doesn't want to be with him 100% then he should be allowed to find someone who does. I'll get some stills of them to take with us.' Ianto moved over to the computer.

Jack knew that he should feel guilty, but she had no concern for Ianto at all. They had all been through a lot, but it didn't seem to matter to her. Jack had to show her that the two of them was not going to happen.

XXXXX

'Uhhh hey.' Rhys looked shocked as he opened the door. 'Is Gwen alright?'

'Gwen's fine. There is something you should know.' Ianto tried to smile at him.

'I'm not going to like it, am I?' Rhys asked.

'No, you're not, we felt as if you should know though.' Jack answered.

Jack handed him the first picture of Gwen and John kissing.

'Who the fuck is that?' Rhys exploded.

TBC


	8. Eight

Vivian, this is for you bday. Happy birthday, I wish I could do more for you.

Chapter Eight

Jack looked at Ianto, and then sighed. 'That is John Hart; he is someone I use to know.'

'Use to know like…' Rhys looked over at Ianto.

'Yes, I've had sex with him.' Jack smirked.

'Did they stop at kissing?' Rhys bit at his lip as he waited for an answer.

'No, it didn't stop at kissing. We do have some of those pictures. You can take our word for it or we could show you.'

'Why did she do it?' Rhys paced the room. 'If she was going to sleep with anyone I thought it would be you. I don't understand any of this.'

'She did want to sleep with Jack; John wanted to sleep with him as well.' Ianto explained.

'Then why did the two of them have sex?' Rhys demanded. 'Tell me everything.'

'Gwen became upset when she found out that Ianto and I had a relationship.' Jack started to talk. 'She'd always thought that we were friends with benefits. It got worse when she found out I was in love with him, meeting his family and moving in together. Gwen thought that she would make me happier.'

'But if you're happy with Ianto that is all that matters.' Rhys put in.

'That's what we said, but her argument was that I deserved better than Ianto. She doesn't respect my opinions and believes hers are better than mine. Gwen thinks she is the best one for me. It didn't help when Gwen first arrived; I backed down and ended up doing the things you wanted. I also didn't punish her when she ignored my orders. John has come here to win me back as well. We have both told them on numerous occasions it's not going to happen. I'm with the man I love with everything I am.'

'So how did that lead to them doing this?' Rhys waved the image at them.

'We think that because they think that Jack really doesn't love me he would get jealous. Each of them thought he would go to that person.' Ianto told him. 'When Gwen slept with John she never thought that there would be any consequences. We don't know you that well, and with what we do being a secret Gwen thought she would be safe. You don't deserve this. If she doesn't love you completely, then you should have the choice if you want to stay in that relationship. We're just giving you the information, what you do with it is up to you.'

'She can't say that she was coerced as they both kept looking at the cameras. That is how we know it was a planned, and who it was aimed at.'

'God, what a mess this is. She was the women of my dreams. I wonder if she's slept with anyone else.' Rhys looked up in time to see the two men glance at each other. 'I'll take that as a yes she has. Who was it?'

'Owen.'

'Why didn't you sleep with her?' Rhys asked Jack.

'I was attracted to her, I had thought about it. I definitely flirted.' Jack took a moment to think about it. 'It was about seven months after she started with Torchwood when Ianto and I started our thing. Then Torchwood kept us busy. I disappeared, and had an experience that changed me. Then I thought Ianto had died, and when I found him alive, that was it. He's the one for me.'

'So it was just timing?' Rhys muttered.

'I honestly don't know. If things were different I might have slept with her, but they aren't.' Jack ran a hand up and down Ianto's back.

'I'm not sure if I am happy or not that you told me this, but thank you I guess for being honest. Gwen is going to be pissed.'

'Well her actions have consequences. She and John have ignored what I have told them. Not only has Gwen hurt you Rhys, but she has ignored Ianto's feelings as well.'

'So this is a little bit of revenge.' Rhys frowned at them.

'No, it's not revenge. She and John have gone too far. John won't care. I want Gwen to stop this before it gets to the point where she can no longer work with us. If I wanted revenge she would already be out of Torchwood.' Jack told him honestly.

Rhys just stared at him for a moment longer. He tried to figure out if it was the truth. He then finally nodded. 'I believe you. You could have got rid of Gwen anytime you wanted to. You could have also slept with her as well.' Rhys smiled at the two men. 'You truly do love each other. It's obvious with the glances between you both.'

Jack grinned. 'We really do. We'll we'd better go.'

'If you need to talk; or if you want to ask any questions.' Ianto handed him a card with his mobile number on it.

'Thanks mate, I appreciate it.' Rhys took he card and placed it is his back pocket.

XXXXX

Jack and Ianto had headed home and settled in on the couch. Jack had his arms wrapped around the younger man as they watched a movie. Well, Ianto watched it, and Jack nibbled on his lover's neck.

Ianto finally turned to Jack and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A loud bang on his door made the jump.

'Ianto, you bastard. You are just jealous of Jack and Me, and you want to ruin my fucking life.' Gwen screamed through the door.

TBC


	9. Nine

You can find me on Facebook and twitter under wereleopard58. Come along chat, give me some Janto challenges.

Chapter Nine

Ianto turned and looked at Jack. 'How did I know I was going to be blamed?'

Jack shook his head. 'We were there together, and if anyone is at fault, it is her and John.' He reached out and touched Ianto's face. 'Don't let her get to you. You have done nothing wrong, do you understand?'

Ianto leaned into Jack's touch. 'I understand, but I don't think Gwen will.' The younger man turned to look towards the front door. They could hear Gwen still banging on it, and yelling.

'I think we had better let her in both someone calls the cops.' Jack suggested as he went and opened the front door.

'Jack, how could you watch and let Ianto do that to me?' Gwen's eyes were wet with tears as she stared at him.

'What do you mean let him? I went with him, we did that together Gwen. You obviously don't love Rhys, not enough anyway. Why should he wait around and be second best? It won't be me, but someone else might come along and you might thing they are perfect for you.' Jack shook his head. 'You played with fire last night, and you got burned. What did you both think I would do when I saw that footage?'

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. 'Well, I thought that maybe…' Her voice faded off.

'You thought what? That I would suddenly get jealous and want you, or John.' Jack shook his head. 'You really don't listen to me do you?' The disappointment in Gwen was apparent in the way he looked at her. 'I love Ianto that is not going to change. You can sleep with who you want; it doesn't make any difference to me.'

'Jack, please just give me a chance.' Gwen reached towards him. 'I can show you how great we can be together.' She begged.

Jack stepped back out of her reach. He shook his head. 'You are not listening to me Gwen. This has to stop, you and me,' he waved his hand between the two of them, 'is never going to happen. If you don't stop this, and I mean now I will retcon you. This is now becoming out of control. I love Ianto, he loves me and we are together in a relationship. Even if Ianto and I weren't together there would still be nothing between us. Now stop being so damn self-centred. Not everything revolves around you. You are not the most desirable person on this Earth. Now grow the fuck up, and if you take anything out on Ianto, you will be retconned immediately. This is not a suggestion; you have seemed to have forgotten that I am your boss. I let you get away with a lot of things, but that stops here.' Jack growled at her. 'Do you understand me Gwen?'

'Yes, I understand you.' Gwen turned and stormed off. She slammed the flat door behind her.

'Are you ok Jack?' Ianto walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack turned in the embrace, and smiled at Ianto. 'I'm fine; I should have done that year's ago. She was so passionate about things, I think I fell into thinking that she must have been right.'

'She was about some of the things that happened. Just like everyone she also made mistakes. You are right though, you did let her get away with things. If when you admonished her, it never seemed that way.'

'Did I really treat her that much differently from the rest of you?' Jack frowned.

'Yes and no. I can't complain after the whole Lisa thing, and the cannibals you decided to keep a closer eye on me.' He laughed, 'that ended with us in bed.'

Jack chuckled. 'I've never regretted that.' He reached his hand up and stroked Ianto's face. 'I wish I had taken more notice of you before that.' Ianto raised his eyebrow and smirked at that. 'I mean more than propositioning you.'

'Well, that is the past, and I am more than thrilled about where we have ended up. So, I don't regret anything.' Ianto moved his head forward and kissed Jack. 'Let's get some rest we still have Gwen to face again, if she comes back. We also still have John Hart around trying to get his hands on you.'

'You and I wrapped around each other in bed, I think that sounds perfect.' Jack smiled and held Ianto tightly before he moved away and pulled him into the bedroom.

XXXXX

Ianto yawned as he woke up. He smiled as he felt Jack's arms tighten around him. This never got old for him, and now he knew how much Jack loved him it meant everything. He reached over and picked up his mobile. He clicked it when he saw he had a text message. It was from Rhys. He wanted to meet Ianto for breakfast.

Ianto tried to pull out of Jack's arms, but they just tightened around him. 'Where are you going?' Jack growled.

'Rhys wants to meet for breakfast.' Ianto turned and gave Jack a soft kiss. 'We have all the time in the world for lazy mornings. We did drop a huge bombshell on him. If he wants to talk now, I think I should go?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, you should. I'll see you at work.' He wasn't looking forward to seeing Gwen there alone. 'I don't think I'll mention to Gwen where you are.'

Ianto laughed. 'I think that is a good plan.'

XXXXX

Ianto hummed to himself as headed towards the little café that he was going to meet Rhys at. Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. Ianto felt a bit dizzy as his head was slammed against a brick wall.

'I tried to be friendly eye-candy, but it didn't work. Jack will be mine, and you are in the way of that.' John Hart whispered in his ear.

TBC


	10. Ten

You can find me on Facebook and twitter under wereleopard58. Come along chat, give me some Janto challenges.

Chapter Ten

Jack glanced up at the clock, and tried Ianto's cell again. Nothing. He searched through the numbers until he found Rhys.'

'Rhys, it's Jack.' He paused for a moment. 'Wait, Ianto's not with you?' He left me straight after you sent that text. Where the hell is he? Of course, I'll let you know, and if you can help. Bye.'

XXXXX

Gwen sat and sulked as she typed on the computer. She was so sure that things would go her way. Things were so different now. If she could go back in time and make a move on Jack back when she first arrived, she would have. Then he would be hers. She looked up as Jack stormed down the stairs into the hub. It was obvious that something was wrong.

'Jack?'

'Ianto's missing.' Jack replied bluntly.

'Are you sure?' Gwen queried.

Jack glared at her. 'Ok, let's just leave your feelings out of this for a moment. It's Ianto, would he just vanish without saying anything.'

Gwen bit at her lip as much as she wanted to say yes that would be a lie. 'No, he wouldn't. When did you last see him?' She turned back to the computer to see if she could find any cameras in that area. When Jack hadn't said anything, she turned back to him.

'You're not going to like it.' He stated simply.

'Ok, so where was he?'

'Rhys had texted him earlier wanting to meet him for breakfast.' Jack gave her the address, and watched as her face hardened and she turned away.

'There is a camera just down the road from there.' Gwen continued to type.

Jack moved forward and stared at the screen from earlier that morning. They watched as Rhys on his mobile, walked into the café.

'That was when he text Ianto.' Jack stated. 'Forward it a little.'

'Oh god.' Gwen whispered. She stopped the recording so they could see the image on the screen.

'I'm going to kill him.' Jack muttered as they saw John Hart kidnap Ianto Jones. Jack finally managed to tear his gaze from the screen and look down at his wrist strap. He flips the top open and clicked a few buttons.

'What are you doing?' Gwen wanted to know.

'I'm finding out where John is. I'm then going to make him pay, and if he has hurt Ianto. Then I will make sure he's going to wish he had never met me.' Jack turned to look at her. 'If you doing anything to risk Ianto's life...'

Gwen looked at him shocked. 'I wouldn't want anything to happen to Ianto. He's my team-mate.'

'So you get upset at him being physically hurt, but emotionally you don't care?' Gwen opened her mouth to answer when Jack held up his hand. 'Do you know what, it doesn't matter? Arm up and let's go get Ianto.'

XXXXX

John smirked now at Ianto. The Welshman was on the floor. His face was a bleeding mess where he had been beaten severely.

'He's mine.' John muttered as he kicked Ianto in the chest, and grinned as the young man curled in on himself.

Ianto tried to breath, there was shooting pains through this chest. He was sure he felt some ribs breaking. 'He's not a possession.' Ianto whispered he barely managed to get the words out.

'He's mine.' John grabbed Ianto and pulled him up off the ground and slammed him into a wall. He chuckled at the grunt of pain that came from the man who had everything he wanted, and deserved.

XXXXX

Jack and Gwen stood outside an old abandoned building. He turned to look at her.

'Gwen I need Ianto, I love him. I can't lose him.' Jack begged. 'Please help me save him.'

Gwen nodded all she was concentrating on now was the rescue of Ianto. She couldn't dwell on anything else. Everything else would have to be dealt with later.

Jack was glad that she was on board with saving Ianto. He didn't think everything else was sorted out, but that didn't matter. As long as his lover was by his side he could deal with anything.

'Let's go.' Gwen said as she moved with her boss.

XXXXX

'I can't wait for him to find you lifeless body.' John wrapped his hands around Ianto's neck and began to squeeze.

Ianto struggled as hard has he could. He was still so weak from the beating he had taken earlier. His fingers struggled to get some leverage on John's hands so he could push them away. The hands were so tight; he started to feel as if he were starting to fade.

XXXXX

'Ianto.' Jack yelled as he saw the fight leave Ianto's body. He ran across to John and pulled him away from his loved. He then slammed him up against another wall and wrapped his own hands around John's throat and started to squeeze. Anger ran through his body. This man had tried to take his Ianto away from him.

John struggled against Jack's grip, but it was no good he could not break the hold. He began to fade away, and he looked into the immortal's face. There was nothing there but hate.

Gwen rushed to Ianto's side. He had landed heavily after John was pulled away from him. She knelt down beside Ianto; she helped him to move to a slightly more comfortable position.

'Jack.' Ianto choked out.

Ianto's voice broke through Jack's mist of hate. He released John and rushed to his lover's side. As soon as Ianto feels Jack's arms go around him, he knows he is safe. He then falls into the unconsciousness that had been calling to him.

XXXXX

Jack paced as they waited to hear how Ianto was. If only he had got there earlier.

'He's going to be ok Jack.' Gwen whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

'Get away from me.' Jack growled as he pushed her away.

Gwen's eyes were wide with shock.

Rhys walked in with two coffees. He walked passed Gwen ignoring her. She looked down at the ground. Even after everything she had done it still hurt for him to act as if she wasn't there.

'Do you know anything?' Rhys asked as he hands Jack a coffee.

'Nothing, they haven't told me fucking nothing.' Jack shouts. A nurse walked passed them and glared at him.

'Please keep the noise down.' She asked politely.

'I'll go and see if I can find anything out.' Rhys offered and wandered off to try and find someone to speak to.

XXXXX

It's not much later when Rhys arrived back with a doctor next to him.

Jack smiled in relief when he got told that Ianto will be fine, but he would hurt for a bit with cracked ribs and bruised kidneys.

'Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him.' Jack grinned.

'What about Torchwood?' Gwen asked they didn't have any staff.

'Ianto's more important that Torchwood.' Jack muttered.

'How about I take some time off work mate? I'll keep an eye on Ianto for a few days while you're at Torchwood?'

'I'll talk to Ianto first, it is up to him.' Jack glared at Gwen as he walked away.

XXXXX

It had been a quiet day for Torchwood. Jack had been so pleased. They still had plenty of work to do, but there was nothing dangerous going on. Jack had been glad that they hadn't seen anything of John.

'Jack, can we talk now that everything is back to normal. Well, normal for us.'

Jack sighed and turned to look at her. 'What is there to talk about Gwen? I wish you would give this up.'

'I think if you gave us a chance, you would see what I'm talking about.'

'Haven't you learnt anything from this? John thought he and I would be perfect together. His jealousy almost killed Ianto. What you want does not matter. What you think means fuck all. It's what I want. I want Ianto, and I am lucky that he wants me back. We are entirely different people. This image that you have of me isn't real. You don't know half of the things I have done in my very long life.'

'Does Ianto know these things?' Gwen spat out.

'Yes, he does.' Jack laughed at her shocked expression. 'What do you think that we only have sex? Don't get me wrong we do have a lot, but we are together 24/7, so we talk as well. We do that more now. I never want Ianto to doubt how I feel about him. This is the last time talk about this.'

Gwen sat down in a chair and started to sob. She knew that she couldn't bring it up again. She had tried to have everything, and ended up with nothing but her job. Gwen would have to keep quiet she couldn't lose Torchwood as well.

XXXXX

Jack opened the door of the flat. He stopped as he heard Ianto and Rhys laugh. A huge smile appeared on his face. It was time he joined his family.

The End


End file.
